Miedo
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: OneShot - Muchas cosas pueden provocar miedo, pero el miedo de perder a la única persona que amas es algo que no se puede explicar - Fic Rypay


Miedo

**Miedo**

Era una ocasión especial en la casa de los Evans, el señor Evans había decidido que toda la familia cenara para celebrar un gran acierto económico de su empresa. Tanto Ryan como Sharpay se sentían a gusto por poder tener a sus padres en casa y pasar un buen rato con ellos. Pero no porque sus padres estuvieran ahí podían evitar lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

Estaban sentados frente a frente, Sharpay miraba con determinación a Ryan, casi incitándolo a hacer algo, era algo que no podía evitar últimamente. Cada vez que miraba a su hermano descubría una nueva sensación, algo prohibido para ella. Tenía absolutamente claro que no se podía dar el lujo de sentir esas cosas por su hermano, precisamente por eso, porque era su hermano. Pero también tenía claro que ella no había buscado sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, siempre había huido de ese sentimiento, tan solo por el miedo. Sin embargo, ya estaba aburrida del miedo que sentía, estaba harta de no poder expresar lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo y aún peor, esta exhausta de que Ryan no quisiera aceptar que también sentía por ella lo mismo.

Luego de observarlo por un prolongado tiempo finalmente recibió la mirada de su hermano, casi sin pensarlo sonrío, cada vez que lograba que él la mirara se sentía renovada, sentía más ganas de vivir. Por otro lado Ryan se sentía culpable, no quería provocar esas reacciones en su hermana. Esto estaba mal y él lo tenía más que claro, no podía negar que le encantaba provocar la alegría de Sharpay, pero eso no quitaba la culpabilidad. Miro a sus dos padres y se sintió aún más culpable, ¿Cómo podían hacerle esto a sus padres? Ellos no merecían la vergüenza de tener dos hijos enamorados entre sí, bajo el rostro y Sharpay notó que él se sentía mal.

¿Estás bien hijo? – Su madre posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Ryan y él casi sintió vergüenza de mirarla a los ojos

Creo que me duele un poco el estómago – Mintió, no podía decirle lo que de verdad le estaba pasando

¿Quieres que te prepare un té? – él tan solo asintió y se disculpó para ir al baño

Sharpay identificó de inmediato que su hermano mentía, era tan simple notarlo, en especial para ella. Lo miró mientras se retiraba, pensó en que Ryan de verdad no quería enfrentar lo que les estaba ocurriendo, pero no lo pudo culpar por ello, ella misma se había pasado noches y días pensando en lo inapropiado de la situación, pero simplemente no podía negarlo más.

Iré a ver si Ryan me necesita – Sharpay se levantó de la mesa y se fue en la misma dirección que su hermano había tomado. Vio la puerta del baño abierta y se acercó al umbral, ahí pudo ver a Ryan mojando su rostro mientras se miraba en el espejo, seguramente pensando en lo mismo que ella. Junto con la preocupación que sentía por él, no puedo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía con esas gotitas cayendo de su perfecto rostro y más que nunca sintió ganas de besarlo. Con la determinación impregnada en sus ojos entró en el baño y cerró con seguro la puerta, Ryan la miró desconcertado sintiéndose atrapado.

¿Qué estás haciendo Sharpay? –

Solo quería asegurarme que te sentías bien – Se miraron fijamente, aunque quisieran no podían negar la tracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

Estoy bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte – instintivamente Ryan se alejó aún más de su hermana, sabía que cualquier tipo de contacto no sería de utilidad para poder controlarse.

Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti – Al contrario de Ryan, Sharpay tan solo quería establecer contacto con él y poco a poco se fue acercando más

No hagas esto Sharpay – Ryan la detuvo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, un contacto que hizo correr una electricidad por los cuerpos de ambos – Somos hermanos – Eran palabras lapidarias para ambos, pero lamentablemente esa era la verdad.

Lo sé… - la rubia bajó su mirada y una vez se cuestionó lo que estaba pasando en su interior – Pero no puedo mentirme más –

Por favor, no digas nada – él la soltó y se volteó, no podía mirarla y al mismo tiempo rechazarla

Ryan… te amo – él cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de evitar la alegría que sentía al escuchar eso porque al mismo tiempo se sentía demasiado culpable, no debía alegrarse, no debía… era imposible.

Por supuesto, soy tu hermano, es obvio que me ames… somos familia – Sharpay no pudo aguantar lo ridículo de esta situación. Sin pensarlo demasiado volteó a Ryan y lo miró fijamente, talvez sus rostros estaban demasiado cercanos, pero definitivamente ese no era un problema.

No te amo de esa manera, te amo de la manera en que cualquier mujer ama a un hombre, sé que sabes a la perfección de lo que te estoy hablando, estoy enamorada de ti Ryan, y aunque quieras seguir negando que lo sabes yo ya estoy harta de esta farsa – La determinación de su hermana lo hizo estremecerse, sentir su aliento tan cerca de su rostro tan solo lo hizo desear aún más probar los prohibidos labios de su hermana – Por favor di algo, sé que no soy la única que siente esto, no me dejes sola en esto – Pudo ver con claridad que su hermana se estaba quebrando frente a él, no pudo aguantar ver el brillo de sus ojos y la abrazó fuertemente, casi temiendo a perderla.

No puedo Sharpay… no podemos – Ryan susurró en el oído de ella

Dime que no me amas – Sharpay ya había comenzado a llorar y Ryan la apretó más aún contra él

Tampoco puedo hacer eso – Sonaba todo muy irónico, pero así se sentía Ryan: una ironía en vida.

Ryan… - No la podía seguir escuchando, no podía hacerle tal daño… no podía seguir con esto

Sharpay debemos salir de aquí – Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla y notar que aún lloraba – No llores por favor, no puedo verte así – Casi sin notarlo él se acercó a ella, por su parte Sharpay también se acercó a él hasta que la distancia fue mínima

Lo siento – Ryan no supo si él lo había dicho o talvez fue Sharpay, estaban tan cerca que parecían ser uno solo. Luego de una última mirada ambos cerraron los ojos y casi con desesperación se besaron, Ryan sintió el sabor de las lágrimas de ella y comprendió que a pesar de lo inapropiado, prohibido y problemático de su situación, no podía hacerle esto a la persona que amaba, no podía ser el responsable de sus lágrimas, no podía torturarla del mismo modo en que se torturaba a sí mismo cada mísero día. Ella era la razón por la cual vivía y ya era hora de salir de la oscuridad en que por decisión propia se había escondido.

Sharpay sintió el aire entrar en sus pulmones una vez que Ryan dejó de besarla, lo miró con miedo, no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir ahora, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa simplemente porque sabía que el momento que se acercaba sería decisivo para el resto de su vida.

Lo siento – la disculpa de su hermano tan solo la hizo sentir más miedo, talvez esto era el fin de todo – Nunca quise lastimarte, no quise hacerte pasar por malos momentos, sé lo que se siente – Sharpay vio los azules ojos de su hermano llenarse de lágrimas y temió lo peor – Pero te prometo que no te lastimaré nunca más, yo también te amo Sharpay, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera me puedo acordar de cuando no estuve enamorado de ti… talvez siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo y sigo teniendo miedo. Pero tengo más miedo a no tenerte, tengo más miedo a que no me ames. No sé como lo haremos pero no lo seguiré negando, te amo y ya no siento miedo de decírtelo – Sharpay sonrío y lo abrazó fuertemente, todos sus miedos desaparecieron, solo necesitaba escuchar esas dos perfectas palabras de los labios de Ryan, lo que pasara después de eso carecía de relevancia.

Ryan tomó su rostro y lo acarició, luego de mirarse de esa forma tan única que ellos hacía se besaron nuevamente sintiendo que el peso del miedo desaparecía de sus hombros.

¿Ryan? Tu té está listo… ¿Estás con Sharpay? – la voz de su madre los hizo separarse lentamente

Sí, mamá está conmigo – Ryan tomó la mano de ella y le sonrió

De acuerdo – Ambos escucharon los pasos de su mamá al alejarse

Tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones – Sharpay apretó la mano de él

Lo sé, pero lo haremos juntos – Ryan la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello – Y eso nos dará fuerza – Sharpay sonrío entre los brazos de Ryan y miro hacía la puerta, sabía que cuando salieran por esa puerta una nueva etapa comenzaría, pero sabiendo que ambos sentían lo mismo no le importaba lo que el mundo pensara de ella, solo le importaba lo que Ryan pensara de ella.

Te amo Ryan –

Yo también Sharpay – Se separaron y se tomaron de la mano, mientras entrecruzaban sus dedos avanzaron y abrieron la puerta para salir, una nueva sensación los golpeó a ambos pero sin duda encontrarían la solución juntos, ya no sentían miedo, tan solo quedaba enfrentar lo que se venía como siempre lo habían hecho: juntos.

**FIN**

_**Notas de la Autora:**__ Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este fic, siento que le falta algo, pero no pude encontrar que es, así que mis disculpas si al igual que a mí no les satisface por completo el fic. Bueno eso sería todo, espero que al menos merezca algunos reviews, ¿Sí?_

_Saludos!!_

_**Sunshine-hh **_


End file.
